User talk:Nikolai Banks
Welcome OkayHi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Niko Banks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 21:33, January 19, 2011 Okay Niko! Go ahead and read it when you have time! :D SalemtheCruel 22:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel THANKS NIKO! (Devours presents.) Yum! SalemtheCruel 22:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks again! :D SalemtheCruel 22:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Okay Niko! I'm ready to chat! SalemtheCruel 17:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No, I didn't know there was a Redwall RPG. Please tell me more about it. SalemtheCruel 18:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Have you seen the drawing on here of the black-and-white hare holding the sword? It's my drawing, which I edited on paint ;) Sounds cool. I'll check it out. ;) PS: I am currently brainstorming ideas for this (possibly) upcoming fanfic called ''The Prussian ''(The Prussian is the name of a ship in the story) that takes place in Prohibition-era Mossflower. Sound cool? SalemtheCruel 18:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Please send me a link to the rpg! =) SalemtheCruel 18:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the link Niko! :D So, I'm just wondeirng; do you want to know about the prussian, my fanfic in delevopment? SalemtheCruel 18:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Okay. I would like to be on the RPG, but I don't know how to submit a character. Help? SalemtheCruel 18:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Niko. I will submit my character now! ;) SalemtheCruel 19:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Anything goes =) HollyLove Conquers All 12:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, Niko. So ... how do I chat, then? Thanks!Eulaliaaa!!!! 20:20, August 27, 2012 (UTC) How do I get to the chat thing? Please answer this and I'll never bother you again. Eulaliaaa!!!! 20:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Niko! I've been pretty good; in fact my Fall break just started so I'll be taking a trip and be off the wiki for a few days. What have you been up to?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 23:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty excited, but it's going to be hectic. I'm sorry to hear about your relationship issues :( At least you found out and are getting over it. I'm glad you had a good time in Botswana! Btw, did you ever finish reading SRV? Because I recently started a sequel to it and I was wondering if you would like to check it out.-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 00:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well then I'm glad it all worked out. Who needs more than friends, right? -Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 02:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Niko, just calm down and come back when you're not angry. Who cares about Mewtwo? Don't let him get to you. --Bluestripe the Wild 00:24, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Just include me in the group and I'll join in! --Bluestripe the Wild 19:26, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! And yeah, it has been a long time! --Bluestripe the Wild 03:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Niko! It has been a while. I'm doing well. I'm actually graduating from highschool tomorrow! Which is scary, but exciting. Good job for working to lose weight! Good luck and KIU! What else has happening in your life lately? -Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 01:16, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it went pretty well! 10 kg is a good goal. Good luck! Yeah, the US is ornery and wants to be unique and stupid and therefore won't use the metric system even though it's much simpler. Oh well :P -Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 19:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC)